The One who Saved Harry Potter
by EmmaWeaslette
Summary: We all know that Harry was horribly abused at the Dursley's. But what if Severus had saved him just after he turned three?
1. Chapter 1

"Albus!" Severus roared, barging in to Dumbledore's office. "We need to talk!"  
"By all means, talk, Severus." Dumbledore said quietly.  
"You cannot leave him there." Severus said, and Dumbledore immediately knew who he was talking about. "I was there this morning. They abuse him terribly, Albus! He is only three! You must let me save him!"  
"Severus, you know why-" Dumbledore began, but Severus cut him off.  
"I think I am perfectly able to protect him without this silly magic protection!" he exclaimed. "If you leave him there, then he will end up dead before he even comes to Hogwarts!"  
Dumbledore thought this over. "You may be right, Severus." he thought some more. "Very well. You may go retrieve him. Bring him back here, however, so I may see if he needs any medical attention. If what you say about his relatives is true, then it is likely he will."  
"Thank you, Albus." Severus said, and left the office.

Almost two hours later, Severus returned with the toddler asleep in his arms and took him up to Dumbledore's office.  
"Just get Madam Pomfrey to give him something for those bruises." Dumbledore finally said, after studying Harry. "He is otherwise unharmed."  
"Yes, Albus." Severus said, picking Harry back up. "And, Albus? See if Minerva will help me for the first few weeks. I know nothing about children."

Severus arrived at dinner that night with Harry walking along behind him. The other teachers stopped when they saw the small boy, and Severus realized that neither him nor Dumbledore had thought to inform the other teachers of the fact that Severus was rescuing Harry.  
"Severus?" Minerva said, eying Harry. "Where did you get a kid?"  
"Number four Privet Drive." Severus said.  
"You kidnapped Harry Potter without permission?" Minerva asked slowly, as though trying to understand what she was saying.  
"No." Severus said defiantly. "Dumbledore said I could."  
At this moment, Harry lost his balance and grabbed on to Severus's robes to steady himself. Giving Minerva a look that dared her to say anything, Severus took Harry's hand and led him to a seat, which had been magically modified so that it was like a Muggle high chair. Aurora Sinistra smiled softly at the small boy in the seat next to her. Severus sat on his other side. Harry looked at him, and smiled.  
"Daddy!" he said, raising his arms as if to ask to be picked up. Minerva raised her eyebrows at Severus.  
"Ohhhh!" Professors Sprout and Sinistra said.  
Severus just rolled his eyes and helped the child eat, trying to ignore the looks he kept getting from Minerva.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy?" Five year old Harry asked.  
"Yes Harry?" Severus asked, trying to focus on planning his lesson that started in ten minutes.  
"Can I watch Potions?" Harry asked, sounding extremely hopeful.  
Severus looked down at him. "Can you not interrupt, do exactly as I tell you, and not touch anything?"  
"Yes, Daddy!" Harry squealed.  
"Then fine." Severus sighed. "Come help me set up the classroom."  
Harry followed Severus through the door of his office and into the classroom.  
"Can you put this box on that desk?" Severus asked, handing Harry a box and pointing at a desk in the very back of the room.  
As Harry wandered back towards the front of the room, there came the unmistakable sounds of students on the other side of the door, and since Severus was busy, Harry walked over and pulled the door open.  
Silence fell immediately, but then there were whisperings, talkings, and exclamations, and all the third year students were pointing at Harry, who walked out of the classroom and into their midst.  
"Oh!" said one girl. "Harry, you've grown so much!"  
Most of the students, except the new first years, were completely used to Harry, and enjoyed playing with him in their free time.  
"Daddy said I could watch!" Harry squealed, over the moon with excitement.  
"Did he?" A boy asked. "Well, that's lucky!"  
The door, which had closed behind Harry, opened again, and Severus stepped out.  
"In." he said, pointing through the door. The thirteen-year-olds hurried into the classroom, with Harry following them. After the class had situated, Harry settled himself next to a red-headed boy who was named Bill.  
"You're doing that wrong." Harry said, fifteen minutes later as Bill was about to drop porcupine quills into his potion.  
"No, I'm not." Bill said, and released the quills. Harry ducked under the table, and after ten seconds the potion exploded.  
"Told you." Harry said, reemerging from under the table to find Bill sitting, shell-shocked and blackened, staring at Severus, who came walking over.  
"What is going on?" he asked.  
Bill looked up at him. "I've just discovered that Fred and George haven't been pranking me all summer." he muttered.

Severus raised his eyebrows. "Well, clean up this mess, William. Harry, come with me."  
Harry walked off, following Severus, and gave Bill a superior smile. Bill gave Harry a very dirty look


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry?" Severus called down the hallway.

Harry walked out of his room in Severus's chambers in Hogwarts. "Yeah, Daddy?" he asked.

"Happy birthday." Severus said, holding out a parcel. Harry made a strange noise of excitement and took it.

"Can I open it now?" Harry asked.

"Of course you can." Severus said. Harry beamed as he ripped off the paper.

"Thanks, Daddy!" he squealed, holding up a miniature model of a broomstick that was the perfect size for Harry to ride.

"You're welcome." Severus said, smiling at the six-year-old. In the three years that Harry had been at Hogwarts, he had become an essential part of life to the staff, and the second-year-and-above students (first years didn't know him that well yet.) Harry even had nicknames for the staff. That is, the staff he'd met.

Dumbledore- Grandpa D

McGonagall- Grandma M

Hagrid- Uncle Hagrid

Professor Sinistra- Auntie Aurora

Professor Flitwick- Uncle Filius or Shorty

Professor Quirrel (Muggle Studies professor until 1990)- Uncle Q

Professor Binns- Binns (Harry hasn't seen him very often)

Filch- (When talking to Severus) The Grump (When talking to him or other teachers) Mr. Filch. (Filch doesn't allow Harry to have nicknames for him)

Madam Hooch- Aunt Hooch

Professor Kettleburn- Either Uncle Kettle or Burning Tea. (A/N: Kettle Burn. It's play on words. Yeah, I know it's lame.)

Madam Pince- Aunt P. (That's the most of a nickname he's even allowed to have for her.)

Trelawny- Harry's never seen her before. She doesn't come down from her tower, like, ever.

Professor Sprout- Aunt Flower or Auntie Sprout.

Professor Vector- Aunt Viktor (A/N: Harry pronounced it wrong when he was little, and it sort of stuck because everyone else thought it was funny.)

Later That Evening:

"Happy birthday, Harry!" Minerva said.

"Yes, Happy birthday, Harry." Dumbledore seconded.

"Thanks Grandma M and Grandpa D!" Harry said.

"Now, let's see, how old are yeh now, Harry?" Hagrid asked. "Four? Five?"

"I'm six years old, Uncle Hagrid!" Harry said, grinning.

"Well, let's get this feast on with, why don't we?" Hagrid said, laughing. Everyone took their seats at the staff table, and food magically appeared like it did every feast. Gifts to Harry were stacked on an empty end of the table.

By the time everyone finished with dessert, it was an achievement that they weren't all sick. Harry, however, was just as full of energy as ever.

"Well, now, Harry, why don' yeh open yer gifts?" Hagrid asked. Harry happily obliged.

"Thanks, Uncle Hagrid!" Harry squealed, opening a box that was rattling ominously. Severus walked over and peered into the box.

"No, Hagrid. He's only six. He can have this when he's eleven." Severus said firmly, picking the gift up gingerly. It turned out to be a small model of a dragon, that actually breathed fire. Hagrid and Harry both looked crestfallen.

Finally, after opening several gifts, there was only one left. It was from Dumbledore.

"Ooh, it's squishy!" Harry said, squeezing the package. He finally ripped it open, and a smooth, silvery piece of cloth fell into his lap.

"You're father had lent me that before he died." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "I thought you'd like it."

Harry lifted it up and it was revealed to be a cloak. He shrugged and put it on and looked down to see what it looked like.

Harry screamed.

His body, and the cloak, appeared to have disappeared, and, obviously, this started the six-year-old.

"What happened?" he asked. Everyone was laughing.

"That's an invisibility cloak, Harry." Dumbledore said. "Enjoy all the trouble you can get into with that."

Severus glared at Dumbledore.

"Well, this has all been very fun, but it's time for Harry to go to bed." Severus said, helping Harry gather up the gifts.

The pair walked down to the dungeon, Harry chattering on and on about how wonderful of a day it had been. Finally, Harry was tucked into bed and fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Eleven-year-old Harry was bored. He had explored every inch of Hogwarts castle, sat in on every lesson, became family with every teacher except for Trelwany, who he had only seen twice, and even been grounded several times for being found by Hagrid wandering the Forbidden Forest.

Of course, he knew a simple explanation as to why he couldn't find anything to do.

There was nothing left in the castle to do. And that was a problem, because he was supposed to be getting his letter at dinner that night from Grandpa D, which meant he would spend the next seven years of his life, at least in this castle.

Unless Harry could convince Severus to show him his home from when he was a child, in Spinners End...

"Dad!" Harry shouted.

"Yes, Harry?" Severus asked, looking up from his newspaper in the kitchen, one room over from the living room.

"Can we go to Spinner's End?" Harry asked.

"Why would you want to go there?" Severus asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Because there is absolutely nothing left to do here, and I want to see where you and my mum grew up." Harry explained, as if it were obvious.

"Harry," Severus began.

"Dad, please?" Harry cut him off. Severus stilled looked like he would say no. "Come on. Why won't you show me where you grew up?"

Severus sighed. "Fine. But," he quickly added, for Harry looked like he was about to dash away. "Not until tomorrow. It's too close to dinner now. Tomorrow we can have the entire day."

"Yay!" Harry shouted. "Thanks, Dad!" he gave Severus a quick hug, then dashed off to find Hagrid.

Five minutes later, Harry was banging on the door of Hagrid's Hut.

"Harry, wha' are yeh bangin' on my door like the castle's on fire for?" Hagrid asked.

"Guess what guess what guess what?" Harry asked, bouncing up and down.

"Wha'? Hagrid asked, amused.

"Dad said he'd take me to see his childhood home in Spinner's End! Wanna come?" Harry invited.

"Well, sure I'll come!" Hagrid said, beaming. "I'd like to see where the great Severus Snape grew up."

"Ok!" Harry exclaimed, bouncing up and down again. "I'll see who else wants to come at dinner. Which, now that I think about it, is starting in five minutes. We should go."

The pair walked up to the castle together, arriving in the Great Hall just as dinner was starting.

"Harry!" Severus said. "Where were you?"

"I was down talking with Hagrid." Harry said.

"Well, tell me where you're going before you wander off!" Severus admonished. Minerva and Dumbledore were both chuckling lightly.

"Well, I have a question for all of you." Harry said, indicating the entire staff.

"Well, do tell." Aurora invited.

"Dad says he's taking me to see his home in Spinner's End tomorrow." Harry began. "Does anybody want to come? Hagrid's already agreed."

"Harry!" Severus exclaimed, appalled.

The staff was all talking to Dumbledore, who then stood up.

"We would all be delighted to come." he said.

"Great, Grandpa D!" Harry said, finally sitting down in his seat.

"Also, here is your Hogwarts letter." Dumbledore added, handing Harry a letter on thick parchment.

"Once school starts, do I have to sit down with the students?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Yes." Minerva and Severus said together. Harry scowled at them.

"Why? All the older students already know me." he whined.

"Harry." Severus said sternly. "No whining."

"You have to sit with the students because you will be a student." Minerva explained. "You can't sit with the staff because you aren't a member of the staff."

"I wasn't a member of the staff last year." Harry grumbled.

"You were an honorary staff member." Aurora said. "And, you weren't a student."

"Fine, fine, I get it." Harry sighed. Looking down the staff table, he realized someone had returned.

"Uncle Q! You're back from your trip!" Harry exclaimed. "Why are you wearing a weird cloth on your head?"

"I-it was a g-gift for r-rescuing a v-village." Quirrell stuttered. Harry frowned.

"Why is he talking like that?" he whispered to Severus.

"He had some bad run-ins while exploring, and hasn't been the same first." Severus whispered back. "Now he has the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, and he's afraid of it."

"Grandpa D," Harry began turning to Dumbledore. "Why didn't you give Dad the Defense post?"

Dumbledore looked at Severus.

"Albus," Severus warned.

"Well, I don't know. Quirinus came back and asked if he could have the job, I said yes before Severus had asked." Dumbledore explained. Which was not true.

"Oh, ok." Harry said, content with that explanation. He missed the look that passed between Severus and Albus.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dad!" Harry called, wandering through the halls of Severus's chambers at Hogwarts.

"Yes, Harry?" Severus asked, once again reading the newspaper in the kitchen.

"It's ten o'clock." Harry said. Severus looked at him blankly. "So we should go to Spinner's End, or we're gonna run out of time."

Severus sighed. "Fine. Go collect the others that you invited."

"Dad, you do know that I was just kidding, right? Nobody else is coming. We were just messing with you." Harry explained. Severus glared at him.

"Fine, then. Go collect anything you need, and then we'll leave."

"Then we should just leave now, because I don't need anything else." Harry said.

"Then come on." Severus beckoned, heading to the door. "We'll go to Hogsmeade, and then we'll apparate to Spinner's End."

With a crack, Harry and Severus arrived in a small, dark street in Spinner's End. Harry looked up at the houses.

"Well, this is a nice place to grow up." he said flatly.

"It was very much dark and bleak, and extremely monotonous." Severus agreed. "Until the arrival of a certain person."

"Who?" Harry asked.

Severus looked at him strangely. "Lily."

"Oh, yeah! My mum lived here, too!" Harry said. "Were you friends?"

Severus hesitated. "Yes, we were quite good friends." he finally said.

"Where did she live?" Harry asked, interested.

"Follow me."

Harry and Severus walked down a few streets until they reached an area that was brighter, happier, and more colorful. Severus pointed at a lovely, pale yellow house with a beautiful garden in front.

"She lived there." he stared up at it for a few moments. "It hasn't changed a bit."

"How did you meet her?" Harry asked.

"We met at a playground." Severus said. "She and Petunia caught me spying on them."

"What was she like?"

Severus smiled slightly. "She was the kindest person I'd ever met. She could light up a room just by entering. Anyone who met her couldn't help but like her. She had a beautiful smile, and was never mean to anyone. Except James and his friends a couple times when James wouldn't stop hitting on her."

Harry laughed. "What was Petunia like?"

Severus stiffened. "I won't talk about her."

Harry frowned. "Why not? You won't talk about her, you won't tell me why you won't talk about her, and you won't tell me why you had to 'rescue' me when I was three! She was my aunt, what was so bad about her?

Severus's face hardened. "We're not talking about this. And we're going back to Hogwarts now."

Severus grabbed Harry's arm, and they disapparated.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry stalked away from Severus the moment he was within Hogwarts' grounds. He was quite angry that Severus had cut their father-son day short. Not to mention that it hurt when he snatched his arm like that. Turning around, he saw that Severus had returned to the castle. Perfect. Time to go explore.

Harry sprinted into the sheltered area of the Forest. Turning back briefly to make sure neither Severus nor Hagrid were coming to bring him back, he ran further. He was deeper into the forest than he'd ever been before when he heard something, like the slithering of a cloak across dead leaves, coming behind him. Whirling, he saw a shadowy figure, it's mouth dripping with silver liquid. Giving a yell, he backed away, moving deeper into the forest and further away from help. He heard hooves just as the thing swooped at him. Yelling, he stepped backward, tripped on a root, and smashed his head on a rock. He was out like a light.

Harry's consciousness returned slowly. For a while he was aware of hushed whispers. Then he became aware of his body, and how his fingers wouldn't cooperate. Then he noticed a compressing feeling around his head, and the fact that something cold was repeatedly sliding down different parts of his face. He forced his heavy eyelids open.

"Harry!" came Severus's voice, and his face came into view.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Firenze, a centuar, brought you to Hagrid's house." Severus explained. "What happened?"

"Uh, I was out exploring the forest..." Harry started. Severus sighed. "But this isn't my fault! This big cloaked thingy with it's mouth covered in silvery stuff attacked me! I stepped away from it, tripped, and hit a rock. Then I woke up here."

Harry became aware Dumbledore was in the room when he and Severus exchanged startled looks.

Hagrid burst into the Hospital Wing, making everyone jump and making Harry's head hurt.

"What is it, Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked.

"I just found a dead unicorn." Hagrid said. "There's blood all over, and small drips leading away from it. It looks like someone is drinking it's blood!" Hagrid lifted his fingers, which were covered in the same silvery stuff as the things mouth had been.

"That's what the thing was covered in!" Harry exclaimed, sitting up, and regretting it once his head started throbbing.

Dumbledore, Severus, and Hagrid looked at him.

"You were attacked by something that is drinking unicorn blood?" Severus asked. "That does not bode well."


	7. Chapter 7

Madam Pomfrey made Harry stay in the Hospital Wing over night, even though he felt fine. The second he was released, he raced down to Severus's chambers.

"Dad!" he shouted.

"There is no need to shout, Harry." Severus replied, quite calmly. He was reading the newspaper. In the kitchen. Again.

"What do you think it was in the woods that attacked me?" Harry asked hurriedly, forcing himself to not shout.

"We shall worry about that later." Severus replied. "Have you forgotten what today is?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Your birthday?" he tried.

"No," Severus said, momentarily glaring at Harry. "It is September first. We must get you to King's Cross."

"Do you think that Fred and George's brother, Ron, I think, will like me?" Harry asked.

"Why are you worried about that?" Severus replied.

"Because. I've been friends with all of his brothers, and I want him to like me, since he's my age." Harry explained.

"Well, you won't know unless you get ready to get to King's Cross."

"Hang on." Harry paused, halfway through a step. "Why do I need to ride the train? I'm already here."

"Well," Severus deliberated on how to say this, "Lily met James on the train. If one of them hadn't been riding, it's quite possible you wouldn't have been born. Do you want to meet friends?"

"What if I meet someone who I hate?" Harry asked. "I mean, my mum hated James when she first met him."

"And yet, here we are." Severus replied. "Why are you worried about this?"

"Because. I'm the freaking boy who lived. And now I'm going to be meeting people my age that I'm gonna be going to school with for the next seven years." Harry explained. "What if I make friends, then find out they only wanted to be my friend because I defeated Voldemort?"

"Then you can stop being friends with them." Severus said simply. "Now, you may leave your trunk here, but I want you to ride the train, at least for your first year."

"Fine." Harry said. "Can we go, then?"

"We still have an hour." Severus replied. "You can wait."

Harry sighed, and threw himself down onto the couch.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'll see you in a few hours." Severus said, leaning down to hug Harry.

Harry sighed. "I still don't see why I have to sit on a train for hours and hours, just to get to my house."

"Because you are going to behave like a normal student." Severus replied.

Harry frowned. "Does that mean I have to call everyone at Hogwarts, 'Professor'?"

Severus smiled slightly. "I will ask Dumbledore and let you know."

Harry smiled back. "Okay. See you in a few hours."

Harry boarded the train and walked down the isle to the very back of the train, where there was an empty compartment, and sat down. Just after the train started moving, a red-headed boy poked his head in.

"Do you mind?" he asked. "Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all." Harry said, gesturing at the seat across from him. The boy smiled and sat down.

"I'm Ron, by the way." he said. "Ron Weasley."

"Are you Fred and George's younger brother?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Yes, I am." Ron answered. "I'm assuming that you're Harry Potter?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, and this is Scabbers." Ron added. "Want to see a spell that Fred gave me to turn him yellow?"

"That spell doesn't work." Harry quickly informed him.

"How would you know?" Ron asked.

"Because Fred told it to some kid in his year last year, and he tried." Harry explained. "It doesn't work."

"Oh, yeah, you live at Hogwarts, don't you?" Ron asked. "What's it like living with Professor Snape?"

"It's good." Harry thought for a moment. "I don't remember my parents. I lived with my aunt and uncle until I was three. I don't remember them, either, and Dad won't talk about them."

"You call Snape, Dad?" Ron asked.

"Well, yeah." Harry said. "I don't remember any other father. Besides, I lived with him since I was three. He won't tell me why he took me from my aunt and uncle's though."

At that moment, a girl with bushy brown hair entered.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" she asked. "A boy named Neville's lost one."

"No." Harry and Ron answered in unison.

The girl sighed. "Well, if you see one, come find us. We're in compartment eleven." she left.

"Fred told me that you have to wrestle a troll to get sorted." Ron hesitently began. "Is that true?"

"No." Harry explained all about the Sorting Hat.

"Do you mean to tell me," Ron looked outraged. "That all you have to do is try on a stupid hat?"

"No." Harry said. "You _get_ to try on a _magic_ hat."

"Yeah yeah, same difference." Ron waved his hand, as if waving aside the conversation.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" a voice from the doorway asked.

"No thanks." Ron said. "I'm all set." he held up a sandwich that looked very unappetizing.

Harry looked at it. "We'll take the lot." he said, taking some money out of his pocket.

"How'd you get that?" Ron asked after the trolley witch left.

"Dad took some money out of my vault before we went shopping in case there was anything I wanted to buy." Harry explained. "And I had some left over. So I kept it in my pocket in case of emergencies."

"Well, this was an emergency." Ron laughed.

Idle chatter kept the boys busy throughout the duration of the trip, and, before they knew it, they had arrived at Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 9

"You nervous?" Ron whispered to Harry, as the boys stood amid the other first years in the Great Hall, waiting to be sorted.

"No." Harry lied. He hadn't been nervous before, but now that he thought about it, he wasn't even sure which House he wanted to be in. He liked the sound of Gryffindor, but he was a little worried what Severus, the Head of Slytherin, would say if he did get put in Gryffindor. But he didn't want to be in Slytherin, simply because not very many people there were nice, and that _was_ the House that Voldemort had been in. He didn't want to be in the same house as the man who killed his parents!

He looked up just as "Granger, Hermione" was called.

"Hey, it's that girl who was looking for a toad." Ron whispered.

She got Sorted into Gryffindor, after almost four minutes.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Harry heard his own name.

"Potter, Harry."

An instant hush fell over the Great Hall as Harry walked up to the stool. Even though all the students (except his fellow first years) knew him, they were eager to see which House would get him.

Harry put the Hat on.

 _Interesting. Oh yes, very interesting. You're very courageous. Not a bad mind. And what's this? A thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you. You'd do well in Slytherin, yes. But now, you don't want to go to Slytherin. So where do you want to go?_

 _I don't know._ Harry thought. _Just put me where I'll fit in._

 _Well, better be..._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry heard the Hat yell to the entire Hall, and smiled as he took off the Hat. Fred and George Weasley were doing some kind of war dance as they sang, "We got Potter, we got Potter!"

As Harry sat down, he looked up at Severus. Severus had been watching him, and although he tried to look happy for Harry, Harry could tell that he was disappointed Harry wasn't in Slytherin.


	10. Chapter 10

"Percy, I understand that you're supposed to show us all the dorms, but I've lived here since I was three. I know my way around." Harry started lecturing Percy Weasley during dessert. "So once the feast is finished, I'm going to go talk to Dad. I'll see you in Gryffindor Tower later tonight. Okay?"

"Harry, it is my job to escort the first years to Gryffindor Tower." Percy replied, stiffening. "I will not allow you to break the rules."

"I'm not breaking any rules." Harry said, imitating Percy's pompous tone. "I am speaking with my father. Is that not allowed?"

"Harry," Percy started.

"Percy," Harry interrupted. "Please understand that you have no say in this. I was only asking to be polite."

Percy looked furious. "Fine. Go speak with your father."

"Thank you." Harry said, turning to talk to Ron, who's face was turning purple with restrained laughter. "What?"

"You made Percy so mad!" Ron managed to choke out.

"And that's a good thing?"

"Um, yes." Ron looked at Harry like he was crazy.

"I've been making him mad for five years." Harry said thoughtfully. "I guess I've gotten so used to it I didn't realize that other people found it funny."

Just as Ron was about to reply, the dishes empties themselves, and Dumbledore stood up.

"Your beds are awaiting." he said. "Off you go."

There was the deafening scraping of the benches moving back as everyone stood up.

"First years, follow me!" Percy immediately shouted down the table.

"Ron, wanna come with me to talk to Dad?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged. "Sure."

Harry and Ron scampered up to the staff table just in time to see Severus disappear through a side door. Naturally, they followed, and caught him just before the doors to his chambers closed.

"Dad!" Harry shouted, catching the door and stepping inside.

"Yes Harry?" Severus asked, turning around.

"We chased, you all the way, from the, Great Hall." Ron panted.

"And what are you doing in my chambers, Mr. Weasley?" Severus asked.

"Harry said I could come." Ron replied.

"Very well." Severus turned back to Harry. "What was it you needed, Harry?"

"I just wanted to talk to you." Harry answered. "Are you okay with me being in Gryffindor?"

"Well, I would naturally like for you to have been Sorted into Slytherin," Severus paused. "But I am fine with you being in Gryffindor."

"Really?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Really." Severus smiled slightly.

"What about all the times I've heard you talking about the Gryffindors?" Harry asked. "You said things like *******************************************************."

"Harry, where did you learn those words?" Severus asked.

"You said them to Dumbledore all the time." Harry explained. "I've known most of them since I was four."

"Harry, when would a memory wipe be convenient for you, and, now that Mr. Weasley's heard you say them, Mr. Weasley?" Severus asked.

"Let's say, next Wednesday?" Harry said. Turning away, he added to Ron under his breath, "If, by some miracle, we show up."

"Go to bed, Harry." Severus sighed, sitting down. Harry hurried to the door, leaving Ron staring around Severus's chambers.

"Take Mr. Weasley, Harry." Severus reminded him, and the two boys scampered off to bed.


End file.
